How to Play
Introduction # Acquire characters. # Power up and evolve characters. # Upgrade the office. Beginner's Guide To play Bungo Stray Dogs: Mayoi Inu Kaikitan, you will need a mobile Android or Apple device. For more information on how to obtain and install the game, please see the [[Installation]] guide. When you first open the game, you will be prompted to input a name. You may enter any name with less than or equal to 8 characters. After you tap "OK", a short tutorial will start which introduces you to the core gameplay. Basic Gameplay * Drag the grey '''Ability Ball''' in the opposite direction you want the ball to go. Release to fire the ball. * The '''Ability Ball''' will bounce off walls, large '''Attribute Balls''', and certain [[How_to_Play#Stage_Gimmicks|stage gimmicks]]. Attributes * Characters and enemies have '''Attributes'''. Red is strong against Green, Green is strong against Blue, and Blue is strong against Red. Light and Dark are simultaneously strong against each other. * The color of the enemies' health bar represents their '''Attribute'''. If an enemy has a white bar, all damage is neutrally effective against them. * Break '''Attribute Balls''' that match the '''Attribute(s)''' of your team to do damage to the enemy. The more you break, the higher your damage multiplier will be. Rainbow-colored '''Attribute Balls''' give a multiplier to all '''Attributes'''. Skills * Characters have '''Active Skills''' which are activated by tapping on the character's icon at the bottom of the screen. For a list of all skills characters have, please see the [[Skills]] page. Enemies * Tap on an enemy to focus attacks on them. If you do not have an enemy focused or the focused enemy dies mid-turn, the game prioritizes '''Attribute''' advantage, then enemy placement (middle, top, then bottom). * Enemies have numbers which countdown until they perform an action. White numbers represent a basic attack, green numbers represent a healing skill, yellow numbers represent a buff/debuff skill, and red numbers represent an attack skill. * Attack the enemies until their HP reaches 0 to advance. Stage Gimmicks * '''Block''' - A square, grey obstacle. The Ability Ball will bounce off of the block's surface. When the Ability Ball hits a block, it will crack. Hit blocks twice to remove them from the stage. * '''Recovery Wall''' - A section of the wall on the left or right that glows. When the Ability Ball hits this, HP will be restored. * '''Wire/Damage Wall''' - A section of the wall covered in barbed wire. When the Ability Ball hits this, HP will be lost. * '''Poison Floor''' - A circular purple space on the floor of the stage. When the Ability Ball passes over this spot, HP will steadily drop. * '''Net''' - A spider web-like net on the floor of the stage. When the Ability Ball passes over this spot, the speed of the Ability Ball will drop by half. Power Up and Evolution Character Power Up Skill Power Up Evolution Upgrading the Office